


[Podfic of] Dream a Little Dream by track_04

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Regency, Audio Format: MP3, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dreams, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:“She?” Elena gave her a curious look. “You think it was a woman?”“Yes. The witness said that the voice they heard speaking with Bauer out on the balcony sounded female, and we already know there are a decent number of female assassins operating—”“Maybe it’s your dream woman,” Elena said, giving her a cheeky grin.“No, she’s—” Eve started, then stopped when she noticed Elena’s smile widening. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. “Of course it’s not. That would be crazy.”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic of] Dream a Little Dream by track_04

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042540) by [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04). 



> Recorded as part of [Equality Auction 2020](https://equalityauction.dreamwidth.org/). Many thanks to carboncopies for beta listening to this for me :)

[Download MP3](https://originally.nu/podfic/equalityauction/%5BKilling%20Eve%5D%20Dream%20a%20Little%20Dream.mp3) | Duration: 00:47:27


End file.
